Yoshino Sōma vs. Jin Kariya
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Bount Mansion, Karakura Town, Human World |result =Jin Kariya is victorious. |side1 =*Yoshino Sōma † |side2 =*Jin Kariya |forces1 =*Doll (Goethe) |forces2 =*Doll (Messer) |casual1 =*Yoshino is killed. |casual2 =*Kariya is uninjured. }} is a battle in which Jin Kariya creates the Bitto by killing Yoshino Sōma. Prelude As they recover from their injuries at the Urahara Shop, Uryū Ishida and Yoshino Sōma begin to talk. Yoshino states that she thinks she is a bad person for dragging Uryū into this whole mess. Uryū disagrees and says he has been involved since the beginning because the Bount are after him. Yoshino then says that Kariya once said the same thing to her that she is saying now, but says that deep down he does not feel that way. Uryū asks if Kariya is going to Hueco Mundo and Yoshino says that not even she knows what he will do when he gets there. She says she cannot imagine what would be worth breaking their laws for and states that she attacked a living Human and says she is the worst. She says that when the Bount first appeared they had a set population number and then no new ones ever appeared and that the Bounts cannot give birth. She says they are a clan that is only able to fall apart.Bleach anime; Episode 78 Later, Uryū asks if Yoshino is proud of being a Bount and says that he has pride in being a Quincy. As Uryū falls asleep, Yoshino states that she may have some pride as she kisses Uryū on the forehead, undoes her bandages and leaves, saying thank you as she walks away. Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara appear behind her as she walks down the street and Yoruichi says that Yoshino will die this time. Urahara says that some Humans have to do that in order to finish the fight called life. Uryū awakens in the morning to find to his horror that Yoshino is gone. He takes Ririn and heads off to find her. At the ruins of the Bount Mansion, Yoshino finds Kariya sitting on a couch and questions if he is really going to go through with his plans. She says she will finish him off. She then states that Kariya had said that it was not time yet, but that has changed and asks what had changed. Kariya says that it all depends on Yoshino and that her power has become necessary. She jumps back and says that she will not let him and summons her doll. She asks Goethe if he does not mind dying with her and he says that he understands.Bleach anime; Episode 79 Battle Goethe fires a blast of fire at Kariya who effortlessly dodges and then mocks the doll, asking if that wasn't dangerous. Kariya continues to dodge Goethe's blast, angering the doll who then chases after Kariya. Yoshino yells for Goethe to settle down and runs forward as Uryū arrives. Ririn tells him to stay out of the way though. Goethe continues to chase down Kariya, but the Bount has no problem dodging the doll's attacks. Goethe fires a large blast of fire toward the mansion and dislodges a large amount of rubble, catching Yoshino in its fall. Yoshino tells Goethe she is alright and to continue. Kariya then appears behind her and asks why she is in such a rush to die. She then grabs her shoulder in pain, prompting Kariya to say that it is impressive that she can control her doll in that condition. Kariya states that they control great power through their seals, but that they can lose control and their doll will attack the user. He says that it is foolish for her to use her doll when she is beaten up so badly. She says that if she is to stop him then she does not care what happens to her. Kariya states that she does not know the value of her own existence. He states that the feelings she has for her doll are not ones of master to servant, but rather border on love. He says that this is because she is the only Bount who can reproduce. Yoshino angrily questions what he means. Kariya then yells out to Uryū, saying knows that he is there. Yoshino, upset, asks why he came and Kariya states that he could not bear to see Yoshino die. Uryū then asks Kariya what he plans to do with his Quincy powers and Kariya states that a powerless Quincy is of no use to him. He says that since Uryū has come all this way, he will show him something interesting. He then appears behind Yoshino and holds her seal, disabling Goethe. Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai run towards the mansion, but are stopped by Maki Ichinose and Gō Koga who say that an important ceremony is about to start. Renji releases his Zanpakutō and attacks Koga, who brings out Dalk. Ichigo then attacks Ichinose and asks what the ceremony is, but Ichinose says that Ichigo does not need to know. Uryū then questions what Kariya will do to Yoshino and he responds that Yoshino is able to give birth. He says that he cannot gain the power he wants by absorbing living souls and that his research led him to Yoshino. He tells Yoshino to be happy as he will put her life into new dolls and proceeds to crush her seal. Goethe's power surges, creating a large wave of flames. He begins to crack apart, but turns to face Kariya. Kariya says that this is pathetic. Goethe rushes at Kariya, leaving him in a blaze of fire. Kariya gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing that his seal is on his body. Yoshino states that Kariya is fused with his doll. Kariya then swipes his hand, putting out the flames. She says that Kariya always told her that she is just a foolish woman. She then holds her hand out and tells Goethe to do it. Suddenly, the doll turns blue and his speed greatly increases. He rushes at Kariya and just before he hits the Bount, he explodes into a great burst of flame. Yoshino then tells Goethe to come and the flames gather around Yoshino, forming into the shape of a baby before entering her body and the two fuse. Yoshino attacks Kariya and the two fight on even grounds. Koga, still fighting with Renji, notes that Yoshino has lost her seal, but has not completely merged with her doll. Renji and Ichigo try to stop and look at what is happening, but Dalk and Ichinose do not let up. Kariya gabs Yoshino's neck, but she creates a blue blast of fire in the shape of Goethe to knock him away. The two charge at each other as Uryū screams and Kariya punches through Yoshino's chest. Her form breaks down to her original one and she falls to the ground, dying. Aftermath Uryū rushes over to Yoshino who opens her eyes and asks if she can finally die now. She then thanks Uryū as she dies. Her body breaks down into green particles which then begin to gather in the air at Kariya's feet. A red seal forms around Kariya and he says Yoshino's life will be born anew. He recites a chant and many eggs begin rising from the platform. Ichigo and Renji question what is happening as the eggs begin to hatch into many insect like dolls. The Bount get excited at this and Kariya then heads off with the new dolls. References Navigation Category:Fights